In current practice in the art, household appliances are provided water or gas from mainline pressurized sources via flexible supply hoses. The flexible supply hoses connect the water or gas from the mainline to the appliance solenoid valve(s). These valves are uniformly located inside the appliance. The flexible supply hoses are under constant high-pressure until the appliance control unit initiates a signaled demand. When the appliance demands flow, the internal solenoid valve opens and pressure drops in the flexible supply hoses as fluid flows through. When the demand for flow stops, the appliance internal solenoid valve (ISV) closes, and the pressure in the flexible supply hoses surges. This surge is combined with hot water exposure for a hot water flexible supply hose. Pressure changes and hose movement expose the hoses, valve(s), connections and multiple fittings to an increased probability of leaking and catastrophic failure, as evidence by a long history of insurance claim statistics.
Further, high-pressure flexible lines are substandard to mainline compliant plumbing and are a weak link in household plumbing. Yet, maintenance of this piece of household plumbing that is very susceptible of failure is typically provided by a nonprofessional, such as a homeowner. Failures occur because of constant high-pressure, high heat, improper movement by the homeowner, freezing, age of hoses, stripped threads, improper maintenance, and mainline pressure surges. Extensive flood damages have occurred because of the current antiquated method and system.